


Angel in the Freezer

by Hille13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Necrophilia, Other, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hille13/pseuds/Hille13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever loved someone? Truly loved someone?<br/>So that every time zhe smiles at someone else, you want to cut that smile off, and keep it?</p><p>I hope so.<br/>I really hope so.</p><p>That's how I feel about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

Have you ever loved someone, ever? Truly loved someone?  
So that every time you part, a piece of your soul is ripped away?  
So that every time zhe smiles at someone else, you want to cut that smile off, and keep it in a box, because you’re the only one allowed to see zhe smile?  
Have you ever felt like that?

I hope so.  
I really hope so.  
That’s what I feel about you. That’s what I think about you. That’s what I want to do eeevery time you smile at him, over there, behind the house, on your way to school. Eeevery time. You. Smile.

 

But I don’t get angry at you. I get angry at him… I want to put him in my closet, and keep him there, lock him up so that he will never see you again.

You’re mine.  
You’re mine.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the one who knows you best.

Even if you don’t know it yet, I am the one who knows you best.   
The only one that will follow you through your life.   
The only one that will care about you when you’re old and wrinkled sitting in a chair, and I watch you through your window, hidden behind the bushes.


	3. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are you? I want to see you

I want to see you. I wantto see you! SEE SEE SEE!

You don’t get out of the house as much as you used to. Why? Are you ill?  
I leave a can of soup at your doorstep. Soup’s good when you’re sick. Aspirin as well, in case you have a fever. A note.  
”I love you, feel better soon.”


	4. What more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What more can you desire?

What more can you desire?   
I’ll give you anything! Just name it, and it’s yours!


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've gotten sick

Ooooh… You have really brought me into the dirt. Literally. I went searching through your trash today.   
The stench was hell. But I did it for you. Now I know why you haven’t been out.  
You’ve gotten sick.  
So sick, my poor sweet angel, so sick.  
You eat pills and medicines and can’t move out of your bed.


	6. Tree climbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I climbed up the tree today

I climbed up the tree today. The tree, in front of your window.   
You looked so pale, as you lay there with your hair spread across the white pillow, and the light from your computer-screen shining in the dark.  
I want you!  
I want your everything!  
You want me as well, right?  
You saw me when you looked through the window?  
You saw me!  
And I see you.

It won’t be long now.


	7. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always

I know we will be together now, always, always, ALWAYS!


	8. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow

You know… I think you make me insane sometimes.   
I gaze at my face in the mirror and I can’t recognize the shadow staring back at me.   
All the parts, the pieces of me, that made me ME, you have taken.   
All I have ever been is at your side.


	9. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piece by piece, and stuck to yours.

So, you’re mine. I’ve become you, and you have taken everything from me.   
So, you’re mine.   
My soul was torn apart, piece by piece, and stuck to yours.  
We are one.  
We are I-I-I…


	10. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only they crying, not I.

You just become more and more still there, in that bed.  
Your parents cry sometimes. But you don’t care, right?  
It’s only they crying, not I.   
Because I know why you are dying now.  
I know the reason.


	11. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are apart, and that’s slowly killing you.

We are apart, and that’s slowly killing you. It’s slowly strangling the breath from your lungs, wrings the color from your cheeks and the red color from your lips.

If we are together, everything will be alright again.  
If we are together, we will be whole again.


	12. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less I, more "You".

You see… I am also slowly thinning away into nothing.   
Each day I look into the mirror I am less and less ”I”. And more and more ”You”.  
Paler.  
Thinner.  
Closer to death.


	13. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imitation if the finest kind of appreciation.

More like you.   
So, you’re trying to make me into you.   
Is that not proof of your love?  
Imitation is the finest kind of appreciation.   
You’re trying to make me into ”You”.  
You’re gifting me the ultimate appreciation.


	14. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel nothing

And I merely feel… Nothing.  
But that’s merely because we are not together yet.


	15. Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost their color

Your cheeks have lost their color.   
You barely have enough energy to tumble out of bed into the bathroom anymore.   
Your parents are like restless spirits, out the door, in the door. Back and forth from the drug store.

You will die soon.  
But I’m not sad.  
When you die, we will be able to become one being.


	16. All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I ever wanted

I can retrieve everything we were. I can become ”We”.  
And that’s all I ever wanted. All I could ever dream of.


	17. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You died today.

You died today.  
Your parents cried and left to get help.  
By now I know exactly how to get into your room.  
Up a tree, and through a crashed window-pane.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes like glass.

You lie there, still. Eyes like glass. Still on the pillow.  
It is not like you are sleeping.  
And for the first time you see me. You look right at me. You look at me, and in your eyes there is no hatred, no contempt, nothing.  
In your eyes, there is Nothing.  
And it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.


	19. Death 2

I take your thin, fragile frame in my thin arms.   
You are like an angel in my arms.   
We fly to my room, and I lay you down on to my bed.   
You still wear your clothes.


	20. Smell

I close the drapes, so that we can be alone. Just me and you.  
I caress your hair for the first time.  
I lean forward, smell it.  
Soil. And mint, and cotton.  
You smell wonderful.  
You smell like Mine.

You are Mine now.


	21. Not cold

I take your nightgown off. It hugged like a second skin around your chilled body.   
You will not get cold.  
The gown might have a different scent?  
I smell it.  
No.  
The same fragrance as you.  
So, everything you touch, becomes a part of you?  
Was that what you did to me?


	22. To me

Was that what you did to me?  
When you touched my hand, at the bus stop?  
You gave me a dropped dollar. You smiled at me.  
Was that when I became a part of you?  
Was that when you took the first piece of my soul?  
Of Me?


	23. Caress

I sit down next to your naked body, and stroke your concave belly.   
You were thin... when you drew your last breath.  
My hand keeps stroking, up, up over your ribs (that are the most well sculptured I have ever seen) to the breasts.  
They are not warm. There is no life in your gentle curves.  
But they are still soft.


	24. Chapter 24

I straddle your hips and press my head between your breasts.  
Earth. Mint and cotton.  
You smell the same, good smell, everywhere.  
Warmth spreads inside my body.  
There is a gentle tickling sensation in my lower parts.  
I grope myself harshly and breath deeply. Several times. 

You are everything I have ever wanted.  
You are my Everything.

And soon we will be one I.


	25. Dig

It is hard. to tear myself away from you is hard. To go to my kitchen and get a knife.  
I know there is still warmth inside of you.  
And I will dig it out, with bare hands if that is what it takes.


	26. Dig 2

It is much harder than I imagined, to cut your torso apart.  
The white ribs are obstructions. To bend them upwards, to get to the wet insides, is harsh and tough work.   
I am sweating.  
I have soaked my clothes with sweat when I am done.  
But it is worth it. I can see You and Me now.  
I slip my wet shirt off, then my pants, underpants.  
We are even more alike now – naked like the day we were born.


	27. Thump-thump

I look inside you.  
It has stopped beating, but there it is.  
I take your heart in my hands. It is not warm anymore. But it still drips with your life juices.  
And I know, that for us to become one I… It has to become a part of me.


	28. Teeth

I put the meat to my lips, and take a bite. It is chewy.   
The fibres get stuck between my teeth, and the smell - the flavour - is not the best.   
It smells heavily of metal. Blood and raw meat.  
But there, inside, are you.  
Are We.  
And that thought give me new strength.  
I take another bite. This time with my back teeth, to manage easier.


	29. Kiss

It really does not taste that bad.   
I roll the bite around in my mouth. Play with it some, with my tongue.  
I lean forward, so that my torso presses onto your breasts – they are soft – wonderful.  
I kiss you now. I kiss the part of you I have yearned for the most.  
I make all of You wet with my saliva. You are mine mine mine.


	30. Angel in the Freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel in the Freezer

There are a lot of bites before your heart is gone. And you are inside of me.

I go get a saw, and a knife, and everything sharp I have in the house.  
You will continue to be mine in the following months.

And I will continue to slowly, slowly become You. The same way as before.

To become You, body and soul, my dear Angel in the Freezer.


End file.
